Enough for Them
by Arcadya
Summary: Oneshot. Thoughts of Booth and Brennan on a rooftop. They examine their feelings and status of their relationship.You decide when it is set. Rated just to be safe


**Disclaimer:-** **Everything in this is mine except of course for the invention of the characters, and therefore the subsequent use of their names by me.**

He walked to where she was standing. He knew she felt like she had just lost everything. It was palpable. The loss she felt, sharp like a knife, sliced away at the layers of his heart until it cut his soul, bleeding every ounce of self control from him. He had to prove to her how much she was cared for, how much she meant to him. Beyond all others, save his offspring, beyond all care and worries, they were meant to meet each other that fateful day long ago when he had thought no other woman would satisfy his soul, no other could challenge him, could stare him down, could frustrate and annoy so blissfully, so delicately, so intimately without knowledge.

He was behind her now, watching the wind caress her hair, watching her watching the sky, seeing the clouds, the blue, infinite possibilities and seeing nothing but hopelessness. The urge to wrap his arms around her was so strong that he had to wrap them around himself to prevent the action from being taken. But to his surprise, she turned to him.

He looked into her eyes, wanting to see if her pain was something she would allow him to see. Knowing was one thing with Bones, seeing was another. Her eyes met his and the emotions he saw there, laid bare for only him, were breathtaking. His ability to breathe was gone. Alone beneath the sky, only she breathed and it was enough.

Enough for them.

She stared into the depths of his eyes, the warm, chocolaty eyes seemed to drip with concern for her and she hated it. Hated that one look from him in her unbalanced state could send her closer to the precipice of emotion, that blanketed, vile place in her mind where every painful action and thought could assault her and win. She hated that he looked at her like that, and that she was powerless to make him stop, powerless to make herself want him to stop.

He could see her struggle to let him see her. Let him see the real her, the 'her' she thought was broken and tattered, but for him was actually a puzzle, laid out for him to put back together. Her eyes translated her world for him. Much the same as his son did life. Her eyes, a cold, icy blue, frozen into place, like a hunter's snapshot of its prey. He wished only to be there when they melted, to see the thaw of Temperance Brennan. But for now she was too sharp, too cold, too solid to be malleable. He wanted to make her into what he wanted, but knew instinctively she already was…what he wanted; he just wanted to be there for the ride. It was already happening. She was changing into more of what he wanted.

His eyes, the one thing he could never, ever hide from her, told her the truth, told her his intentions. He wanted to change her, had no doubts it would happen. His resolve changed his eyes, perhaps a fact he didn't know. Instead of the soft, pleasant brown eyes that usually looked into her, they were hard and determined, like dark embers too close to the fire to burn bright and hot. More dangerous because you never knew their strength, their capability for destruction. His eyes told her all she needed to know, he wanted her to become something else, something he could grab hold of, be in possession of, and it was already happening; she could feel it. She knew it within the very essence of her being. As Angela would say 'She could feel it in her bones,' theirs was a dangerous alliance. One that would alter the very existence of who she was, who they were. She was one bit afraid it was never going to happen.

He saw her look harden, those frozen eyes became glass, a smile tugged at him from the inside. She thought it was never going to happen, that she would never be his.

Didn't she know?

She already was.

**Okay lovely fanfic readers and reviewers what do you think? This is my first attempt at oneshots, usually I just do some long involved story. **


End file.
